


Helpless

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt from anon on tumblr: mchanzo "We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the ["Right to the good parts" Prompts list ](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !

Overwatch has been having parties for the past few months. So to say it was a long-time tradition wouldn’t be quite right, even if after the first one, almost everyone was quickly chiming in ideas you would think this has been going on for quite some time, always asking “When’s the next one?” “Can we have a dress code for the next one?” and “Are McCree and Genji just going to dance to _Macarena_ for the whole time again?”

Meetings were requested to plan for the party. To Winston’s dismay, everyone showed up on time for meetings about dance parties, but not for mission briefings. He sighed and pushed up his glasses, pulled up the schedule he listed out, all the opening times of every area, every free time each agent have, cross listed and narrowed down to a few options that would work best for everyone.

“Wow, Winston, you normally wouldn’t put so much effort into recreational planning!” Lena poked at him as the rest of the agents filled the room. Winston coughed.

“Our agents’ enjoyment is just as important as everything else.”

“Really? You sure it’s not because you enjoy it just as much as the rest of us?”

Athena came to his rescue soon enough, announcing that all agents has arrived. Lena blinked back to her seat and the meeting start.

The “meeting”, as the official document transcript would say, was more of everyone yelling their own suggestions, trying to cover up other’s yelling by yelling louder, and asking what food will be provided.

But the roles were so easily decided one could ask why did they bother to have a meeting at all. Lucio for the music, Satya, Hana and Hanzo for picking up food and equipment. Genji and Lena for decorating. Angela will be providing medical attention if needed (because people twisting their ankles and hitting people accidently during a crazy “dance move” happens more often than you would think). McCree and Reinhardt were cleanup crew, Hanzo more often than not ended up staying with them to clean as well, a reason was never provided.

The party quickly became a routine, hosted every other week on a Thursday evening. Everyone can bring whatever food and drinks they want. Lucio was more than happy to provide his music for the party, and occasionally, let other agents take over his stations to mess around with, or just simply let them play songs they wanted to dance to.

Since it was a party for the whole team, the music played at the party was always upbeat and cheerful, allowing everyone to dance in a big group. Soon more music joined, karaoke was added.

McCree liked singing, and had a voice that would melt anyone to their core if he choose to. But he rarely sang for groups, it was his own little thing.

But dancing – dancing was entirely another matter to McCree. It was, in his mind, a perfect way of socializing. It was like riding a bike to him, once you got the hang of it, you could let your mind run wild as your feet move on their own. He would use this time to talk to his partners, with the music coursing through the air and the dances that loosen up their bones, everyone was more talkative than usual.

Hanzo once remarked that it wasn’t the dance that was making his partners more willing than usual, but it was McCree himself – the archer snapped his mouth shut after that, ignoring McCree’s pleas for him to continue.

The dance party was right up McCree’s alley, he got to know so many new agents better through these events, Satya, Hana, Hanzo…

Hanzo. Hanzo, dear lord, Jesse wondered how he could even concentrate while dancing with the man, let alone drawing out small talks from the other. Hanzo was a magnificent dancer, McCree would have never guessed if he hadn’t got the chance to dance with him. Hanzo told him that the heir was required to take dancing lessons, among other traditional art.

Hanzo could dance McCree into circles without the gunslinger even realizing, something that was supposed to be _McCree’s_ forte. The quick tempo of Lucio’s music made it easy for them dance around each other without allowing either of them to realize that they were pressed up against each other. They would laugh, fight for the lead, spin, laugh again, letting the other one take the lead, and dump into each other in doing so.

This was how their dances went, for all the dance parties Overwatch has hosted. Fast movements, circling each other, hands gripping tightly on each other’s arm when spinning, and a lot of banter.

McCree was so drawn to Hanzo before all of this. Now it was like gravity. Every time the music starts, they would automatically find each other in the crowd. Making a beeline towards each other, ignoring (not intentionally) the calls of their friends.

It was all good and fun, until someone decided to change the pace of the party from the usual upbeat and fun dances, to classical music that needed to be taken slowly.

They stood still, staring at each other, the chatter around them died down as everyone settled into slow movements. It would be silly to switch partner now, Hanzo said. Definitely, McCree agreed. Everyone has found one already, we should just stick with each other.

That was what they said. What they actually did, however, was standing in the middle of the crowd, everyone else dancing circles around them. They stood and stared, every lesson they learned was forgotten.

Eventually, Hanzo’s hand on McCree’ arm slipped down to his waist as he pulled McCree gently closer to him. McCree tucked his fingers in between Hanzo’s free hand, which was returned with a slight jolt and a tight grasp.

McCree placed his other hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, unconsciously letting Hanzo lead. He took a step and realized, Hanzo was letting him lead as well.

They stopped again. The music continued, drifting seamlessly into another slow song.

McCree gazed at Hanzo, and his mind blanked. All the fancy, fluid moves he knew from the bottom of his heart, the ones he used to charm every one of his dance partner, was gone. He only saw the twinkling of Satya’s hard-light decorations hanging above them, reflecting in Hanzo’s eyes. It was like gazing into the void in-between stars, emitting a natural gravitation.

McCree tugged his partner closer to him, and Hanzo – fell into McCree’s arms. Pressing his cheek on McCree’s shoulder, Hanzo let out a breath.

They forwent every lesson they had, every experience they gained, and just held each other on the makeshift dance floor in Hangar Four. Swaying. This was the first of the many more that followed.      

(Years later, when Hanzo would hold McCree in his arm as McCree lead them in the small and cramp space of their shared dormitory. McCree would always, always bring this up, stating how nervous he was. And Hanzo, with all his grace and cool would admit that he was as well. They would gaze upon each other, with the music droning lowly in the background like sighs, heart pressed against each other tightly as though forever).

 


End file.
